Bilbo I
by epain
Summary: Příběh Bilba I., dávného hobitího knížete a Frodova vzdáleného předka, který se vydal s vojskem odvážných hobitů do daleké války. Asi 1000 let před Válkou o Prsten.


Poznámka autora: 

Tento příběh se odehrává ve Středozemi asi tisíc let před dějem Pána prstenů. Vytvořil jsem ho pro obohacení dějin Středozemě. Hlavní hrdina, hobití kníže Bilbo I., není totožný s téměř stejnojmenným hlavním hrdinou Hobita. (To je logické, protože hobiti nežijí tisíc let.) Všechny uvedené hobity jsem si vymyslel, ale většina ostatních jmen pochází z Tolkienových knih.

Poznámka: Zmíněný hobití titul ve skutečnosti není kníže, nýbrž nějaký nižší titul, ale já mu říkám kníže, protože to zní lépe než skutečný titul Bilba I.

Vojtěch Prokop Jan Václav Milec

**Bilbovo rozhodnutí a co mu předcházelo**

V roce 408 si Frodo Pytlík (52let), bratr Droga I., vzal Míriel Bralovou (33let), dceru Bandobrase Brala. Za rok se jim narodil syn Bilbo. Roku 441 se Bilbovi narodil jeho jediný syn Drogo. V roce dosažení Bilbovy zletilosti (roku 442) umírá Drogo I. bezdětný a Bilbův otec Frodo se stává vládcem hobitů Frodem I. Roku 452 umírá Frodo I. ve věku 96 let a čtvrtkoví páni (Bralové z Jižní čtvrtky a Brandorádi z Východní čtvrtky) potvrdili Bilbovo nástupnictví. Bilbo se stává Bilbem I. nejslavnějším hobitím knížetem.

Jeho život by se nelišil od života ostatních hobitích knížat, kdyby se roku 458 nesetkali Alatar a Saruman (Pallando zůstal na Východě) s Gandalfem v Roklince. Sháněli v Eriadoru vojska na válku proti Nesmrtelnému králi. Gandalf jim ale řekl: "Tady těžko získáte pomoc od někoho jiného než od elfů. Arthedain, Rhudaur a Cardolan zanikly a jediným panovníkem na území těchto říší je kníže půlčíků, který vládne v Kraji. Ten vám pravděpodobně pošle nanejvýš nepatrnou pomoc."Ale přesto se Gandalf pokusil získat v Eriadoru co nejvíc panovníků pro tuto válečnou výpravu. Elrond se rozhodl jít s elfy z Roklinky na tuto výpravu a Círdan mu poslal na pomoc lindonské elfy, i když se k té výpravě nepřidal a zůstal v Lindonu. Jinak ale žádnou pomoc nedostal.

Bilbo se právě nasnídal a vyšel ven, když uviděl, že k němu někdo jde. Velikostí vypadal příchozí na jednoho z Velkých lidí, měl bílý plnovous a špičatý kouzelnický klobouk a Bilbo se divil, co u něj pohledává. Příchozí mu řekl: "Jsem Gandalf a sháním vojska na válečnou výpravu proti jedné Východňanské říši." Bilbo se ho zeptal: "Proti které říši sháníte vojska a proč je sháníte tady?" Gandalf řekl:

"Ve Starých časech nalezli Východňané Melkorovu kouzelnou korunu, která byla ztracena v pradávné Válce Mocností. Tato koruna má tu moc prodloužit smrtelníkovi, který ji nosí, život, takže může žít více než tři tisíce let a ten, který ji nosí, může takto prodloužit život i jiným smrtelníkům. Když ji umí ovládat, tak mu dává i jinou moc, což umožnilo náčelníku, který ji získal, stát se nejmocnějším pánem Východňanů, a protože mu koruna prodloužila život, tak mu říkali Nesmrtelný král.

Ve Druhém věku válčil Nesmrtelný král s Khamûlem, který vlastnil jeden z Devíti prstenů a později se stal nazgûlem, ale uzavřeli příměří a společně zaútočili na Hnědé země. Roku 3179 Druhého věku Nesmrtelný král umírá a jeho syn se stává vládcem jeho říše, získává jeho korunu a stává se druhým Nesmrtelným králem. Kolem roku 1000 Třetího věku obnovil Khamûl svou říši u jezera Rhûn a roku 1586 zemřel Nesmrtelný král, jehož syn (vnuk prvního Nesmrtelného krále) se stal třetím Nesmrtelným králem a vládne dodnes. Kolem roku 1850 Třetího věku začala vojska Nesmrtelného krále pronikat do Rhovanionu, kde jsou známá pod jménem Vozatajové, roku 1852 porazila Seveřany, jejichž vládce Vidugavia II. při tom padl, a roku 1856 porazila gondorskou armádu vedenou Narmacilem II. Alatar, Saruman a Pallando pobývali v říši Nesmrtelného krále a Alatar se Sarumanem šli do Eriadoru získat vojsko na válku proti němu. Potkal jsem je v Roklince a rozhodl jsem se získat tu co největší vojsko na tu válku."

Bilbo řekl: "Tak vy chcete, abych do té války šel se všemi hobity, které se mi podaří sehnat? Budu o tom uvažovat." Gandalf odpověděl: "Právě to po tobě chci. Přiveď jich co nejvíc." Za týden Gandalf Bilba znovu navštívil. "Tak rozhodl ses?" "Ano, půjdu se všemi hobity, co seženu."


End file.
